


[Podfic] Making Nice In Nice

by sisi_rambles, tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in 26 years, Harry and Draco finally <i>talk</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Making Nice In Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making Nice In Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/273459) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). 



Length: 00:17:17

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Making%20Nice%20in%20Nice.mp3) (16 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Making%20Nice%20in%20Nice.m4b) (8.3 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
